


Like Boys Do

by causeuse_wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeuse_wolf/pseuds/causeuse_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's frustrations over him and Lance sharing a dorm; Lance always feeling hot and therefore, needing at least 7 fans on during the night.<br/>Keith gets cold easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this isn't good, please bear with me as it is my first time writing a fic.

Keith shivered. It had to have been at least 2AM in the morning; he was too tired to check on his phone.  
He was getting really tired of his roommate leaving all the fans on during the night just because he was hot. Keith was freezing to death, even bundled up in a sweater and his duvet up to his ears. 

His roommate, Lance, was sleeping soundly and snoring lightly, with his duvet twisted between his legs and his shirt rucked up to his stomach. How was he not cold? Keith was truly thinking of just turning off all the fans and going back to sleep. He had an art class in the morning, what the hell was he going to do?  
He got up, took his sweater off as he was sweating in it while his face and hands were cold, and one by one turned all the fans off except for one. He turned it towards Lance and left it on high. He was really going to talk to Lance about these stupid fans again.


End file.
